The first snowfall
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Otterkit has never seen snow before. How will he react to it? Challenge for Adderclan-Snow


**A/N: Hello guys! I have recently joined the forum Adderclan, and I have my first challenge. It is called Snow and it is about a kit and its first time with snow. So, I hope you guys like it and why not join Adderclan also?**

Deep in Thunderclan territory, nestled inside the warm nursery, laid a tiny brown and white kit. Otterkit was fast asleep beside his sister, Sparrowkit. Otterkit opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, looking around the nursery. He shivered slightly. It is a lot colder now than before. He turned to his sister. "Wake up Sparrowkit!" he purred, shaking his sister. The reddish-brown kit opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?" "Look!" Otterkit meowed, flicking his tail at the nursery entrance.

The grass was no longer on the ground and everything was sparkly white. White fluffy snowflakes floated down from the dark grey clouds in the sky and snow covered the dens and tree tops. The two kits raced outside and stared wide eyed at the snow. "W-What is this?" he asked, pawing the snow. Sparrowkit tipped her head and sniffed the snow. "I don't know," she replied, confused. She bent down to lick the snow and then spit it out. "It tastes like cold water." Is it like grass? Otterkit thought, rolling around in it. "Brrr! It's cold!" Otterkit cried, flicking the snow off his thin brown and white fur and onto his sister. "Hey!" she growled playfully, flicking more snow back at him.

"What are you doing out her?" A gruff voice said and the two kits turned to see their father, Sootfeather. "Daddy!" the two kits said, running over to him. "Are you having fun in the snow?" he asked and Otterkit nodded, assuming that the white stuff on the ground was. He flicked a pile of snow onto his sister who leapt on him playfully.

Otterkit giggled. Then Sootfeather turned to the kits. "Does Gorseflower know that you were out here?" Sparrowkit got off her brother and glanced over her shoulder at the nursery where their adoptive mother was. Otterkit got to his paws, shaking the powdery snow off his fluffy kit pelt.

"No," Sparrowkit whispered, looking down at her paws. Otterkit forgot about telling Gorseflower. She is probably worried about where we are! He thought and just then he heard a yowl. "Otterkit? Sparrowkit? Where are you?" Gorseflower yowled and came rushing outside, a panicked look on her face. When she spotted them, she ran over to them and covered the in licks. "I was so scared when I woke up and you two were missing!" she purred.

Otterkit flinched. Their real mother had died not long after they were born and Sootfeather's sister, Gorseflower-who had recently lost her kit-took them in and care for them. "Otterkit? Are you okay?" Otterkit avoided her gaze and tried to run off, the snow slowing him down. His short legs didn't help him and Sootfeather easily caught up to him. "Otterkit? Otterkit, what is wrong?" Sootfeather said and Otterkit looked at his father. "I miss her," he wailed, brushing against his father's leg. Sootfeather gave a small, sad smile. "I do too."

"The snowflakes reminded me of how you said her grey pelt had white flecks on it, just like fallen snowflakes," Otterkit explained and Sootfeather licked Otterkit's head. "She loved the snow and I know that she misses you both greatly," Sootfeather murmured and looked up to the dark sky. More snowflakes continued to float down and one landed on Otterkit's nose. In the distance, he saw a faint outline of a cat. "Nightdance," he whispered and Sootfeather smiled.

The grey she-cat smiled and as the cold, leaf-bare breeze ruffled their fur, he heard a sweet whisper. "Don't worry. I will always be here for you in the snowflakes and the rain." Otterkit began to shiver and Sootfeather picked him up and carried him back to the nursery where Gorseflower was with Sparrowkit. Sootfeather placed Otterkit down and the tiny kit scampered over to where his sister was. "Are you cold Otterkit?" Gorseflower asked and he nodded. She used her tail to bring the kits closer to her. Otterkit snugged u closer to her, letting her thicker fur warm him up. "How did you like the snow?" Sparrowkit smiled. "It was so much fun. Why is it cold?"

"Nobody knows exactly, my dear." "Otterkit felt his eyelids droop and Gorseflower let out a purr. "How about I tell you a story?" Sparrowkit nodded. "Can it be about momma?" Sparrowkit asked sweetly and Gorseflower nodded. "Of course, how about your mother and the adventures we went on together?" Otterkit nodded. "Well, many moons ago, your mother, and I decided to sneak out of camp and try to sneak into Riverclan…" she began and the two kits listened quietly.

* * *

"…and that was the last time we tried to sneak into another clan's camp," she finished and looked down, both kits curled up, snoring quietly. The snowflakes continued to fall more slowly. Otterkit dreamed that he was playing in the snow with Nightdance and Sparrowkit. I hope we will be together again.

**A/N: How did I do? Tell me what you thought and I hope you liked it. I will probably post another challenge for this forum soon. If you guys want, why not go and join the forum? So, i hope you guys like it and see ya soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
